A short story about cheese Vol one
by theStrauSS
Summary: the story of the ruby! for now the beginning of something... please review!
1. searching something?

Finally its finished. So this is the newest, latest and last update  
with some changes and (I hope) readable

so enjoy!

bytheway: Flushed Away! and some characters are (c) by Aardman  
and I don't want to get, receive or earn money with this!

* * *

_A short story bout cheese Vol. one  
or The ruby thingy_

Chapter01

It was a warm sunny Sunday afternoon some Birds sung their songs and a light breeze blow.  
But nothing of those things came down to the Sewer, except some sunbeams falling threw the drain.  
And even those were far away from the Pub in Ratropolis and the drunken rats swaying out of its door.

The pub was full except some places on the bar.

Timothy was sitting on one end of the bar lost in thoughts.

Once again he lifted up his tumbler and drunk it empty with one gulp.

The door swung open and a well dressed rat entered the room, with bowler, suit and a brief-case.

After a short talk to the bartender he sat down next to Timothy.

"Are you that courier I heard about?" he asked avoiding looking at Timothy.

"In which context?" He replied automatic.

"Are you able to… organize some things?" the rat said with a quick look at Timothy.

"If you've got what I need!" Timothy said slowly.

The rat opened his brief-case, pulled out a big brown envelope and gave it to Timothy.

He took it, stands up and left the pub. He looked down the street it was full off rodents.

He began to whistle and walked down the sidewalk.

After a little while he reached the Piggadilly Circus and sat down on the brim of the fountain.

After he was sure that nobody was watching him he opened the envelope and pulled out his contents.

It was a drawing of the location where the Object should be with a short description of it as well as a picture of the Object.

When he saw it he had to laugh what should such a thing do at a dump on the other end of the City?

But he understood why this Gentleman had come to him when he had to visit such dirty places.


	2. found it?

Chapter02

Some hours later the sun was gone and it was raining.

Water felt threw the drain high above the Dump.

The water between the mountains of garbage was in rage and just one lonely ship drove threw the waves.

Timothy paid attention that no one saw him.  
He was sitting behind a smaller hill of old Rubbish the boat was near him and the crew had to shout to talk so he heard them not very clear but he heard them.

"This place is a real treasure vault!" a male voice said

"I'm sure we will find something here, Jasper!" another one said.

"Why don't we come here always?" it was the voice of a young girl.

Timothy peered over his cover and saw the boat with his three crewmembers.

One man holding onto the rail looking out for something.  
The other one holding the steering wheel tight in his hands. Next to the first stood a girl, struggling with her balance.

"Oi, what's that over there?" the men next to her asked and pointed in Timothy's direction.

After a short moment of shock he noticed a weak red shine just some inches away.

But before anyone could react the men jumped into the water and soon reached the border of the Dump and headed up to the shining thing.

Timothy got back in Cover and watched slowly around a corner.

The men stood there his eyes glowing red his arm raised up high and hold the thing up.

At first it seemed to be just a fragment of red glass.

But with a nearer look it was clear that it was a Ruby, a red shining ruby that sparked some red points in the men's smiling face.

After some shouts from the boat he slowly turned around and rushed back to the Border jumped in the water and swam to the boat.

Timothy slowly looked over his Cover and watched was going to happen now.

Before he did anything else he gave the ruby to the girl which reached her hand to him.

Just at the Moment the men wanted to get back in the boat a huge wave threw it on one side and dangerous near to the Border of the Dump.

The Men struggled to reach the rail and the girl tried to reach his hand. The other men headed over to help her but it was too late.

Another Wave grabbed the boat and smashed it into the border of the Dump.

The sound of breaking bones filled the air and a suffocate scream of pain followed it.

"DAD!" the girl screamed.

The other men managed it to grasp the girl's dad and pulled him onboard.

Whatever they've said after that, Timothy didn't hear them anymore the last thing he got was the name of the Boat speeding away.

It was the Jammy Dodger.


	3. coming closer

Chapter03

Timothy was back at the Piggadilly Circus and after he cleaned himself in fountain, it's dirty to swim threw the water of the sewer.

He focused on getting some information about the owner of the Jammy Dodger.

He knew that Oi knew every owner of a boat in the London sewer or maybe even in the whole European sewer.

Timothy didn't knew Oi's real name because he called him Oi since he meet him first.

He walked toward a rodent in a yellow raincoat standing behind an iron that was turned upside down to be a grill.

"Morning Oi!" Timothy nodded.

"You with you're morning every time it's morning…" Oi said without raising his head.

Timothy shook his head "Yeah, whatever! Look do you know the owner of a boat called the Jammy Dodger?"

Slowly Oi raised his head. "Yes I do…" he said slowly. "Poor boy…" he added.

"Why 'poor boy'?" Timothy asked.

"He is in the Hospital! Had an accident at the dump! Dangerous place…" Oi said in a deep voice.

"Yeah, I know… His name?" Timothy controlled his anger but he couldn't avoid it in his voice.

"Malone…. Malone…I can't remember his first name…" Oi said slowly.

But this information didn't seemed to be that interesting Timothy headed away after Oi mentioned the name Malone the first time.

It wasn't a long way to the Hospital and Timothy made it even faster.

In front of the Hospital he found the Jammy Dodger.

His first idea was to go in there, found this Malone and squeeze the place of the ruby out of him but this would be to obvious.

If he was lucky the Ruby was still aboard with that hope he went onboard and began to search for the ruby.

But he was interrupted by a Rodent coming out of the Hospital.

Within one second he hide himself below deck.

He didn't had the time to catch his breath when he heard steps above him.

With a roar the engine started and Timothy had to cover his ears.

/Oh yeah, that's great…/ he thought.

He didn't noticed how long he was down there but he noticed when the engine stopped and the steps left the boat.

Slowly Timothy looked if anybody was near and left the boat.

He knew where he was at, a small landing stage near the Piggadilly Circus.

He noticed a red haired female Rodent leaving the landing stage but it was her pant that catch his attention it was the back pocket of her union jack pants which was curious shaped and over the edge of it he noticed a light red gleam.

Silent he followed her.


	4. and its gone

Chapter04

Timothy didn't came far.

The red haired rodent was grasp by a rodent looking like a cupboard with legs, arms and white fur.

"Rita, Rita, Rita…" said a voice reproachful it belonged to a small rat stepping out of the shadow.

"Spike…" Rita said bored "What do you want?"

No one noticed Timothy who had just the shadows to hide.

"The ruby!" said Spike.

"I don't have any ruby!" Rita answered immediately

"And even if I had one I won't give it you!" she added.

Spike looked at Rita as if he awaited more than that.

"We know that you have this ruby, we have our contacts! So… where is it?" Spike enquired with threatening voice.

Before anyone was able to react Rita kicked the rat holding her in the face what had the effect that she was released.

"WHITEY!" Spike shouted and Whitey managed it to grasp Ritas tail pulled her back and hold her up on her legs.

With that movement the ruby flew out of Ritas pocket bounced off the wall behind Spike and hit his head.

"Ouch…" Spike yelled and turned for the ruby "Where do you come from?" he asked while he picked it up.  
"Whitey, let her off!" immediately Whitey released Rita and she landed roughly on the head.

/They have the ruby… do something…/ before he was able to think he stepped out of the shadow "Hey!" he shouted but Spike and Whitey were already away.

A painfull groan from below caught his attention.

He kneel beside Rita and helped her up in a sitting position.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Just some Headaches…" Rita replied slowly.

"What did they want?" he asked after a while so Rita had time to breath.

"A… old watch of my father! I wanted to sell it because we really need the money!" she said.

"So you're one of those left behind by the social structure?" he draw his conclusion. "Hew… whatever…" she said and managed it to stand up.

"And what about the watch?" Timothy mentioned as if it was nothing.

"I'll get it back later…. Maybe tonight…" she groaned and walked away holding her head. "And where do they bring your watch?" he shouted after her.

"…floodgate…" was the last thing Timothy got.

"I'll be there…" Timothy said to himself and an evil smile crawled over his face.

He returned to the Dump where he first saw the ruby.

After half an hour he found what he was looking for, a fragment of red glass.

Carefully he took it to his home, a little Apartment in the centre of town.

After some hours of dragging and polishing his work was done.

In his hands he hold a copy as clean and clear as the real ruby.


	5. but now

Chapter05

It had got dark, even n the sewer, where it was senseless to talk about day and night, because the only lights were lamps and Neon-signs and maybe some sunbeams falling threw a drain.

But most of them were turned of and the city was covered with darkness.

That was good for Timothy in his now black clothes even his face was covered with a black mask.

He wasn't visible in the shadows.

When he reached the Floodgate he noticed some rats standing in the door of the Floodgatecontroltower.

With a nearer look he noticed that one of them was Rita struggling with Whiteys hands that hold her tight.  
Spike stood in front of Rita and pointing with his hand and talking to her.

Between the both layed a rat with a finger hat on the nose probably knocked out by Rita.

Timothy creeped nearer to hear them but the last thing he got was the sentence  
"Let the boss decide what to do with her!" they went inside and the door were closed in front of Timothy's Nose.

Timothy had to find a way in and looked up maybe the windows were a good plan and he started to climb up the wall.

After a while he reached one of them and looked into a large room inside was a fridge but no rodents.

He entered the room through a open Window.

Silent he creeped from cover to cover until he reached a room where a toad stood in front of Rita, Whitey and Spike and talked something about ancients Kings and the crown Jewels.

After he watched the situation for a while he noticed a way better hide and place for listening. At the other end of the room was a large curtain.

Without being noticed he creeped along the wall using every cover he could find until he reached the curtain and noticed that there was no wall behind it.

Slowly he slipped behind the curtain and found himself in a collection of souvenirs to the Royal family.

At the end of the room there was pocket torch and on it layed the ruby.

He went there fast and just in the moment he grab the Ruby he heard the Curtain behind him pulled open.

/Damned…/ he thought and slowly turned around and saw three rodents and a toad staring at him.

Slowly he put the Ruby in his right pocket, then he raised up his right hand two fingers forming a V and slowly asked "Peace?"


	6. it's lost

Chapter06

„Who are you?" the toad asked slowly.

"I am…" Timothy began and his brain worked on a way to get out of this situation

"…away!" he said quickly and rushed for the door avoiding Whiteys hands, which had released Rita.

Timothy rushed down the stairs taking two steps at once.

Behind him a voice shouted "Get him!" but he didn't care about that.

He left the tower, jumped into the cold dirty water and swam until he reached a border and lifted himself out of the water.

After some steps he stood still and shook his body

/Remember, water and cotton is no good combination!/ he thought.

Suddenly he heard a splashing noise from behind.

"Stay where you are!" with a quick look over his shoulder he noticed Rita pointing at him.

But Timothy preferred to run, he was always good in running.

After a little while a boat with a diver hood on it appeared next to him

"Hand over the Ruby!" Spike shouted.

/This thing gets better with every second…/ Timothy thought and headed left into the streets of the city.

"Whitey, he escapes from us!" the engine was turned off Timothy noticed beside.

He headed right and then quick left into a lane.

He could nearly feel Rita's steps behind him and that was the problem as long as she followed him, she would lead the two buffoons to him.

He had to get rid of her.

Suddenly he stopped not because he wanted to, it was a fence marking the end of the lane and it was to high to climb over without help.

Slowly he turned around, facing Rita blocking the way back.

Timothy raised his hands into a defending position.

"Okay, just keep cool…" he said slowly.

Rita made a step toward him and Timothy slowly went backwards.

"You want this ruby? I'll give it you!" he took the ruby out of his left pocket and threw it to Rita which caught it.

"And what do you…" but Rita was interrupted by two voices.

"I think he took this way!" they heard Whitey.

"So we will follow him!" Spike added.

Timothy pressed himself against the fence and got his hands together.

Rita understood nodded and with his help she got over the fence.

Timothy quick jumped into a heap of rubbish to hide.

Just one moment later Spike and Whitey came around the corner Rita noticed them and with a bright smile on her face she waved with the ruby in her Hand and run away.

"How she got over there?" Spiked asked with a wondering face

"…matters not! Get me over there Whitey!" he added, Whitey grasped Spike and threw him over the fence.

"Not that waaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" Spike screamed before he roughly hit the ground.

"Spike? Are you okay?" Whitey asked while he lifted himself over the fence.

"We have to get her!" Spike said after getting up and the both of them rushed to follow Rita.

After Timothy was sure that everyone was away he slowly creeped out of his cover and took his mask of.

"Idiots…" ha said quietly and went back to the Piggadilly Circus.


	7. not really

Chapter07

Timothy was sitting on the brim of the fountain in the centre of Piggadilly Circus.

Slowly he pulled the real ruby out of his right pocket.

"I thought that this Malone girl would be more intelligence than that…" he said to himself.

Even in the darkness of the night the ruby had a light red gleam, as if it would shine from inside.

* * *

The next day.

It was in the early morning hours, Timothy stood in font of the pub and awaited his client from yesterday.

Slowly the rodent came up the sidewalk.

"Did you got it?" he asked quietly.

Timothy didn't said anything and hold out a something wrapped in a old newspaper.

The rat took it and quickly unpacked it.

In his hands h old an little golden figure of a rabbit.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he asked Timothy.

"Not really!" Timothy answered and went away.


	8. xtra

_One more chapter?_

_extra!_

* * *

Spike and Whitey stood in front of something that looked like a giant hangar.

That would make sense if they weren't in the sewer and actually it was a small shipyard.

The owner was also the only worker but therefore his work was unique.

Some rodents called him crazy, other said he is awesome but most called him a strange German engineer.

Whitey grabbed the handle of one of the gates and pulled it beside to open it.

It was dark inside no light not even a light spot.

"I think no one is here." Whitey said quietly.

But some noises proved the opposite.

"Hello?" Spike shouted but he got no answer.

After a while one single clap filled the air and the light turned on.

Spike and Whitey faced a rodent walking toward them.

His black hair was dyed green in the middle, his t-shirt was covered with dirt and oil and it was obvious that his black pant weren't new, this was Franz.

"How may I serve you?" he said facing neither Spike nor Whitey but the space between them.

"Um, yeah. We were looking for a boat!" Spike said.

"Woho… I thought this is a flower shop…" Franz said, turned around and with one move of his hand he mentioned Spike and Whitey to follow him.

"I believe that you want one that can… swim?" Franz said joking.

"Do you think I'm stupid or something?" Spike shouted in rage.

"Um…" Franz acted like he was thinking about this question "Yes!" he said easily.

He stopped suddenly, layed his left hand on the edge if a boat and let his hand slide above it.

"I think this one would fit!" he said without turning around.

"In fact it's just a modified RC-thingy, but quiet powerful!" he added patting the hulk.

"Why this figure?" Whitey asked and pointed toward a Lego figure holding the steering wheel.

"That's just for fun!" Franz answered!

"And um how much is it?" Spike asked slowly.

"You cannot afford it if you must ask!" Franz answered quickly.

"We take it!" Spike said as if there was nothing in his life he knew safer.

"You want some swimming ripe with it?" Franz said and couldn't hold back a laugh attack.

The next thing He noticed was a scratching noise. That was Whitey who pulled the boat into the water.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" Franz asked him.

A splashing sound said him that the boat was in the water.

"Like I already said, we take it!" Spike said with an evil smile and the engine was turned on.

"Come back here!" Franz shouted when Whitey turned the boat and they speeded away.

"WHEN I CATCH YOU I'LL KICK YOUR ASS TO THE MOON!

Y O U A R E D E A D M E A T !" Franz shouted behind them.


End file.
